User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- BLACK & WHITE'S MUSIC IS SO TECHNO-Y AND CATCHY! So how far are you, and who are you usin'?}} }} 'Course, I rarely used the Arena thingymabob.}} }} }} WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CONVERSATION WITH YOUR NEW THINGY THING! }} }} }} }} Another Vexing Development... }} New Word Bubbles & }} Port-Fall-Ee-Oh. }} Dream Drop Distance I'm planning on it. I might order it at GameStop. But why do I need to finish the AA series first? I might. Why do you ask?}} Hehe... Hehe... I NEVER DO THAT! I play like, a thousand games at the same time. Which, y'know, contributes to why I'm slow at completing them. Tell me the personality of that person on your Wiki. And if you need help coming up with a first name, I'll give some ideas. I'll give you uncommon and common ones...}} This might sound surprising, but I find myself pretty organized by which plot belongs to which. When I was playing AAI and PW:AA at the same time, I knew exactly what was going on in both games. 'Bout to respond. Also, how's me Mia Fey: Ace Attorney boxart coming along?}} You don't believe me... START! NOW! }} But why would you hold something while your asleep. Other then you have a teddy bear. I'm sure if you were holding it while you were asleep, someone either came in and took it or you dropped it. Also, I've been working on Mia Fey: Ace Attorney today. It's coming out pretty well. Rather funny, too. Especially since it's Payne vs. Fey. Hehe. Maya's the co-council.}} Anyways, I'm sure you'll be able to find it.}} You'll find it! I'm going to prevent myself from going on the Ace Attorney Wiki. I'm going to spoil myself to much. The only thing I do know however is who Godot really is. Which, y'know, isn't that bad.}} You'll find it. You just gotta believe! I finished AAI this morning. I'm probably about to play PW:AA right now. I TOTALLY WANT TO SAVE LANA! Also, later, do you wanna play Mario Kart Wii? I tried to play it with Luke last night, but ze connection messed up. We're probably gonna try again tonight, but I wanna know if you wanna join...}} Anyways, I think I have either the flu or mono. I've been sick since Wednesday, and I couldn't go to school Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. Um... I guess I'll tell you, my symptoms have been severe headache (which I've been taking pills for), fever, a very sore throat, and a runny nose. Anything's possible. Look through your room one more time. I remember when I had a blanky... *sniffle* Um, I forgot. I know I'm around the part when Mike Meekins is accused for murdering the same person Lana is accused for. }} }} Other stuff Hello, Blanky, I'm Pop, could you do some things for me, if you could, that'll be great. 1.Could you tell me how to publish a smiley? 2.Could you make me a sim? :Eyes: The Oval and Brown :Hairstyle and Color: Pinky's and Black :Skin Color: Pale :Mouth: 'Yours :'Outfit Description: The purple and black one with Fleur-de-lis or whatever in the north-east corner of the shirt. :Face Tattoos: The lightning bolt :Accessories: None :Background: Transparent Forgot the sig.Pop Rock'd 02:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) 1. Something happended to my blog, and I can't get to it 2.It can be found in the Mirror Pop Person :P Thanks for adding my ad to the advertisments section.You rock! LittleBigPlanet }} I should probably look on your dungeon site-thingy for it. Also, I'm starting to get zetta bored here. There's only so many times I can throw the ball for my dog excitedly. I really wanna play Wi-Fi again. MKW perhaps? }} Indeed. I started Diamond over some time ago. Then I remembered I had a Deoxys saved on my previous file. Yes, even though I haven't played it for a while. }} . What am your highest level Pokemon? I'll try and join, but I'm not guaranteeing anything, seeing as I hash to finish mah science project }} Mah strongest Pokemon evah is a lv. 94 Swampert which is on Emerald and I can't send it to Diamond via Pal Park until ah beat teh Elite Four + Cynthia! GOOD FER YOU!!!!!! Also, could you archive mah talk page? Background: Gold, Text: Blue, and use this as the picture: }} Considering buying an Action Replay, cause I be to busy and lazy to train them teh hard way. Good to know. Edited my message above. }} }} }} Unfortunately, only the case was there, and not the actual disk. }} Archive HI BLANKY! Hi Blanky.How are you today?Can you advertise my page called Sims Survivor: Cowboy Junction?Anyways,hope you are doing good. The Truth Isn't Sweet But Blue Blanky was very... close to me. Yes. I intend to. I'm to busy working on Mia Fey: Ace Attorney, though.}} We both seem to boss eachother around a lot...}} But, now that you found your Blanky, you can do my boxart now! W-W-W-W-WHAT!? It's you, moreso. And, um... I'm probably going to try to go to Target with my grandparents tomorrow, and I'm going to get a Wii points card. Kk...}} Well, you see, my mommy doesn't have a credit card. By grandparents to, but they go to Target every Sunday, anyways. Plus, they go out to breakfast, so of course I want to go. }} Help Death to Broccoli Help! }} Request Mars Needs Moms }} I'm on the second case. It already looks... unappealing. Is it just an investigation? }} I see. It just seems very... weird. I see. Also, I recently looked up Godot's theme. It... KAWAII! }} It's cool, amiright?}} }} I'm sure. If I did, I lied.}} Tell Background }} or at least try. my computer is real slow and paint is hard to use.}} Hey? Planet of the Spider Monkeys MySims PC Online }} Total... Drama... ACTION! Yeah, you do see. Those songs are pretty good.}} The songs are catchy, but I can't help but laugh at the music videos. }} CHECK YOUR E-MAIL! }} I replied, too...}} I will. Response is done.}} Article Shmarticles Hi! I was just wondering how you would make an article (by that i mean like a story or something like that) thanksLuckyducky 01:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks :) sorry that last one was from luckyducky That's some serious footage Don't be hatin'! Anyways, I was thinking that we should have a slider for the main page. It comsist of all the new things happening with the wiki. I'll make a template of it, so you could see it. If you don't like, you can delete it. It'll be Template:Slider... I probably should've made the template before commenting.}} Rise from the Ashes I replied, as well. Also, I got T&T yesterday. Haven't played it yet, as I want to finish Rise from the Ashes first.}} Got you there, didn't I? I'll reply tomorrow. I can't wait, either! }} Victini }} ?????? MorcuHeir52 23:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 23:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ....................... MorcuHeir52 23:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 23:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Blanky, this is DustyDusty97 03:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC). I need to ask you something. Can you make an ad of my MySims Camp article? Dusty97 04:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Here's my show's page MySims Camp. I hope it's the right link page. Dusty97 04:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Wait a minute. That's the page I was practicing on. Don't click on that! Sorry, my bad. Here's the right page User:Dusty97/MySims Camp Problem Unsolved Crideas I made a derp }} clap surprised scared (if there is one) Like i said, idk if some of them existed. PRETTY PLEASE?! that would rule. }} }} Request Bad Bromance Um, there was something I wanted to ask you... but I can't remember...}} You should make like, something...}} It's basically the world opposite to before, though, Greggory's still dead. Mia is Edgeworth's mentor, and Edgeworth goes up against Winston Payne, Manfred von Karma, Franziska von Karma, Godot, and... PHOENIX WRIGHT! As, um, he said in Turnabout Goodbyes that he would've been a prosecutor is it wasn't for Edgeworth...}} If Mars Needs Moms, Who Needs Dads? Um...Hi Um.....Hi my name is Vanessa have you meet my cousin Autumm.Autumm told me that you do sim requests could you do this for me. Hairstyle and Color: Violet's hair and color black Skin Color: Pale Mouth:Smile Outfit Description: Peonple's outfit but the yellow one. Face Tattoos: None Accessories:None. Background: Transparent. Eyes:um....Beebee's eyes Vanessa Belle 16:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Blanky thanks can you amke me this moods? *Cry *Happy *Cute *Dance *A mood of your chosing. Vanessa Belle 17:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :D }}